User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Battle 5: Blade vs Chucky
Chucky: The former criminal, using voodoo magic, trasported his body into a doll and went on a killing spree. Blade (Puppet Master): One of many puppets, who were brought to life by Andre Toulon and fought against many enemies. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today on Deadliest Fiction, two living pupets/dolls from horror go against eachother. But of these two masters of killing (and the fact that they are living toys), who will come up on top? BiographiesEdit ChuckyEdit Charles Lee Ray was a voodoo practioner and serial strangler originally from Hackensack, New Jersey. Charles Lee Ray was born to an Irish American mother who came from a wealthy family but worked as a bartender and dancer, and an Austrian immigrant father who was an alcoholic who frequently abused him and his mother. On November 9, 1988, Charles Lee Ray, the notorious "Lakeshore Strangler" was being chased down a street by a cop, Mike Norris, who proceeded to fire on Ray, fatally injuring him. Bleeding heavily, Ray stumbled into a toy store and collapsed into a pile of Good Guy dolls. Knowing he would probably die, Ray used voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store was then struck by lightning, and it burned to the ground. He attempts to use Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person Chucky could transfer his soul to, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Chucky is finally killed when he is burnt alive by Andy, gets his arm, leg, and head shot off by Karen, and is finally shot in the heart by detective Mike Norris. Two Years Later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc., the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother, Chucky takes Kyle, Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in doll form. He attempts to kill Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode. Upon turning 16, Andy is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old "Good Guy" toyline, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy Factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back to life once more. He resumes his spree of killing by choking to death the president of the company, Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he is discovered by a young private named Ronald Tyler. Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler, instead of Andy, for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside a amusement park ride and Chucky was killed by Andy when he was thrown into a giant fan, tearing his body into pieces. (Taken from Chucky's page Blade (Puppet Master)Edit The leader of the Toulon Puppets, Blade is considered the most popular puppet among fans, and is the only puppet along with Pinhead and Jester to appear in all of the Puppet Master movies to date. He is 1'9", weighs 4 lbs, and bears a gothic-styled appearance. He has a gaunt pale face with seemingly empty black eye sockets and long white hair and wears a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. According to David Schmoeller (director of the first film), Blade is based on one of his favorite actors, Klaus Kinski. Blade was created by Andre Toulon and designed after Gestapo Major (Sturmbannführer) Krauss. He has the soul of Dr. Hess, a German scientist and medical doctor. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (in Puppet Master II) and Dr. Magrew, all three of whom he later turned against. He was used for good under Andre Toulon, Danny Coogan, Rick Meyers, Peter Hertz A.K.A. Eric Weiss, and Robert Toulon whom he each served loyally. Blade has a sharp hook for his left hand and a knife for his right hand. He sometimes has spike-shaped "bullet eyes" that pop out of his sockets from time to time. Blade's most common companion is Pinhead in films I''-''V and Curse of The Puppet Master. Blade also appears in Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation. (From the villains wiki) Weapons Kitchen Knife.jpg|Kitchen Knife Hatchet.jpg|Hatchet X-Factors to consider Who is more brutal? Who is more intelligiant? Who has better experiance? Who has better skill? Who is more stealthy? Voting Voting ends by April 10th. Vote must be edges or be five sentences with detail to count. Get voting! Battle Chucky was walking through ahallway. He was looking for a certain door. He stopped at one of them. "Perfect." He snickered. "Soon, i'll be out of this cursed body!" He opened the door and walked inside. Inside was the doctor Andre Toulee. He was working on a puppet. Suddenly, he heard the door open. "Show yourself!" He yelled out, afraid. He saw the shadow of a what looked like a human. upon it getting closer he could see that it was a doll. Category:Blog posts